1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to shovels, and more particularly to a weeding shovel with an improved footplate for added stability and leverage.
2. Description of Related Art
Implements, such as shovels or spades, generally include a work engaging blade, an elongated handle for manipulating the blade and a socket which joins the handle to the blade. Because these shovels are typically used for pulling weeds or transferring or loosening relatively heavy material, such as dirt or similar material, by taking advantage of the leverage provided by the elongated handle, considerable stress is applied to the area where the handle and socket interface with the work engaging blade. This often leads to the blade being subjected to sufficient stress to either deform or break. Such a deformation or breakage can also in part result from metal fatigue caused by repeated stress over a long period of time. Typical implements currently used in the art are formed from a single sheet of material which is pressed or stamped into the required form. Such single sheet configurations frequently fail at the blade/handle interface, as there is insufficient support to handle the associated loads.
Typical implements often have a formed blade with a portion of the top of the blade is reinforced or folded over to provide a reinforced portion to which a foot is applied to force the shovel blade into the ground. If the ground is compacted or a clay soil, it is difficult to force the blade into the ground and the narrow reinforced folded portion may apply excess pressure on the foot through the sole of the shoe.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a shovel for weeding and other high-leverage activities, with increased support in the blade/handle interface region most directly affected by stress and most likely to undergo fracturing or deformation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a footstep that increases the platform for the user to apply foot pressure to the blade, and is supported by the shovel blade. At least some of these objectives will be met in the embodiments described herein.